


and make a lotta love on a monday

by kkurookei



Series: The Kuroo Household [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Romance, kurotsukki are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: Mind too occupied with his moonshine, Tetsurou completely forgets that he needed to go to work while Kei rushes to prepare breakfast. What happens when Kei answers the door only in his boyfriend's shirt and encounters an unexpected guest?See, Mondays are always so busy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Kuroo Household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	and make a lotta love on a monday

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ domestic krtsk to save our lives. I'm a sucker for romantic mornings and here we are. ENJOY <3
> 
> title inspired by Ariana Grande's song "positions".

Tetsurou woke up to the faint sounds of pan and spatula clinking against each other from the kitchen. He groaned as he brought up a hand to rub his eyes and also to brush the bangs off them. Then slightly twisting and turning, he faced the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, still in bed.  _ 6:49 am _ .

It was too early but not so early for a Monday morning. Tetsurou whined because Mondays are always so cruel, it stole his precious sleep and cuddling time with his moonshine. Speaking of his moonshine, he is making breakfast in the kitchen right now. Tetsurou should probably let him do what he is doing and not pester him but Tetsurou won't be Tetsurou if he didn't.

He removed the covers off him in a swift motion but shivered right after when the chill breeze hit his naked chest. He quickly looked for his shirt on the floor just to find it gone. Unusual, he thinks. Tetsurou then settled for a pair of grey trousers, still somewhat disappointed for not finding his shirt in this cold morning.

When he saw all of Kei's clothes present on the floor, he knew just exactly who had his shirt. With a knowing grin, Tetsurou sprinted to their kitchen.

The sight that welcomed him was  _ alluring _ .

His Kei, dancing around the kitchen bare footed in a mindless rhythm, wearing nothing but  _ his _ work shirt. It was loosely draped over the blond's figure and did a horrible job at hiding his sleeping shorts except they were short too, barely hiding his ass. Tetsurou was not the one to complain. A black apron adorned up front and a tiny bow fastened around his small waist made him look extremely cute.

Since Kei didn't notice Tetsurou's presence yet, he continued to cook and had almost dropped the spatula when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Kei let out a surprised yelp as a muscular chest pressed against his back.

Two months into living together, all these gestures and romance are new to the both of them. The reason, simply because before graduation their relationship consisted of long distance, limited time and late night calls and trains. They were separated with thousands of miles between them and being in different years in school and university did little good to this situation. It was sometimes impossible for them to visit. Once every week became one every month but their endless love for each other made them not to be hopeless and give up. Love is what kept them going. 

_ A love so strong and beautiful. _

But soon Tetsurou graduated from his University and was able to get himself a decent job for now whereas Kei was still a second year in University in Tokyo. He managed to work part time between his studies. Getting an apartment together was difficult but possible. While they were happy, none of the rest mattered.

  
  


Right now, Kei was beyond stunned with his boyfriend's tactics and hissed at how cliché his boyfriend could get and not to mention, at 7 a.m. in the morning.

"I was this close to dropping all these," he glared, hard.

"But moonshine you look so cute when I tease you," Tetsurou pouted, his words getting muffled by Kei's neck.

"It wouldn't have been cute if the kitchen was on fire."

"Come on moonshine, can I not get a little romantic with you?" This statement made Kei turn around with his arms folded over his chest and legs tapping impatiently on the floor.

"I need an explanation, Mister, of why you decided to wake up this early and then disturb me?" Kei asked with a raised eyebrow.

The dark haired man gulped at that, clearly worried for his life but that didn't stop him from whatever he was planning to do.

Kei heard the stove being turned off just when Tetsurou snaked both of his hands around his waist, pulling the blond closer. Kei gasped from the sudden action which caused him to place his palms on Tetsurou's chest out of instinct. So close that his words fanned over Kei's lips when he spoke.

"If you don't have anything in mind then," Tetsurou smirked, "Why aren't you wearing anything except my shirt?" One hand from his hips trailed dangerously low and within seconds was resting on his lover's ass checks.

It was Kei's turn to become flustered now.

"Why are you in the kitchen and your legs out in full display, hmm?" His hands slipped under the shirt to squeeze Kei's ass.

"B-because I-..." and another squeeze was enough to make Kei stuttered as he struggled to get words out of his mouth. He turned his head slightly so that Tetsurou could nose the line of his jaw, cheeks and neck. Kei had his arms thrown over Tetsurou's shoulder, leaning in as the latter's other hand untied the knot of his apron.

Kei didn’t comment on the mischievous glint in Tetsurou's eyes before he was lifted by the bed head, bridal style. The apron ended up falling on the kitchen floor when Tetsurou moved them to their bedroom.

"So this is why you woke up this early, huh? You idiot," there was barely any heat in his words.

Tetsurou’s response was to pin him to the bed which caused it to dip under their weight, "Your idiot," he whispered, slotting their lips together.

  
  


***

"Shit- ah fuck I'm late!" Mind too occupied with his moonshine, Tetsurou had completely forgotten that he needed to go to work. So now he was rushing to freshen up, put on his suit and tidying up the mess that is his hair. He checked his watch,  _ 40 minutes before the meetings _ .

Kei was also running around the kitchen to prepare the unfinished food, no thanks to his boyfriend. Between everything, while Tetsurou fixed his hair, the doorbell rang loudly, "Kei can you get that?" 

The latter made an unpleasant sound of annoyance but walked over to open the door nonetheless.

What he forgot was that he wasn't wearing anything except his boyfriend's shirt, literally.

Kei's eyes widen in horror seeing an unknown middle aged woman standing outside the door, clutching on the handle of a bright red suitcase and a basket full of cupcakes. Both gasped altogether, Kei because the woman had awfully similar features as his boyfriend, same bed head, same smirk and the woman because Kei was wearing the least amount of clothing one wouldn't wear while answering the door.

The basket came crashing down on the doorstep, yet none of them moved. "Kei, who's there?" The bed head in question soon presented himself beside Kei, necktie in hand. He visibly paled. Soul seemed to leave his body upon seeing none other than his mother standing in front of him, in front of his house.

See, none of them had told their parents about their relationship and about living together. They hadn't planned to any time soon and even if they did, clearly not in this state.

  
  


"M-mom!"

"Yes, your mom." She sent disapproving looks towards Kei, who was bright red, busy trying to pull the edges of the shirt to hide the fresh love bites on his thigh and collarbone.

"Mom, won't you come inside?" His voice, shaky with nervousness.

"At first tell me who this is."

"He's Kei, my boyfriend and Kei, she's my mother."

"Hello." The blond's head was hung low in embarrassment, "I'll be right back."

***

Once dressed, Kei went to Mrs. Kuroo and sat himself on the sofa before her, "Good morning, Kuroo-san. My name is Tsukishima Kei and I'm extremely sorry for what happened earlier." He looked down again, apologetically. Great breakfast wasn't even made, what is he going to offer her? Seeing her luggage it looks like she'll be staying here for a few days. He totally screwed his first impression.

"Since when?" She asked, now moderately calm.

"Sorry?"

"Since when?"

"6 years, Kuroo-san."

She hummed, "Do you love him?" This question caught him off guard. Not at all expecting a question like this, Kei settled for a simple answer.

"I do. I love him more than anything, more than he knows."

At that instant, Tetsurou emerged from the room just as she chuckled, "Moonshine, I'm leaving. I'll be back by seven then we all can go out for dinner." Kei clicked his tongue because his boyfriend was a literal child, still doesn't know how to tie a tie properly.

Before Mrs. Kuroo could utter a word about his absolutely terribly messed up tie, Kei stood up and went over to his boyfriend, who was of course clueless, and fixed his tie for him. All the while, Tetsurou looked fondly at the blond while he focused on the knot, as if so much in love. They  _ must _ be. 

"Done." Kei met his lover's gaze only to find him already staring at him and flushed. 

"I love you." Tetsurou lightly pecked his lips and then moved to put on his shoes, already opening the door.

"Drive safe."

"I will. Love you mom, see you tonight." He grabbed his coat and car keys and left.

  
  


***

Tetsurou was worried, thinking if Kei was able to manage his mom for a whole day. But all his worries went into vain when he came back home to see his mom and boyfriend sitting on the living room sofa, popcorn in bowl and discussing the plot of the latest k-drama they watched as the television rolled the said k-drama. They looked like they were some long lost buddies reunited.

When he came out of the shower and heard laughter erupt from the two, he eavesdrops a little only to hear them share embarrassing stories about him. Tetsurou sighed, now he could only imagine what would happen once Kei meets his elder sister.

  
  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this happened way before they had a child ;) I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
